Iniciada sesión
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Una conversación poco usual, poco informática y bastante chiflada por la noche entre actores narutescos. Fans intentando violar a Gaara, Temari defendiendo el cabello de Itachi y Shikamaru fantaseando con escritorios mientras Kishimoto pensando "wtf"


Estaba en casa recostada con este maldito calor y el mal humor que eso me pone, pero si es que en calor parezco una loca y gritona que golpea gente y dice maldiciones y en tiempo de frío parece que me fume un porro…. ¿dije maldito y porro? Sí, definitivamente el calor me hace decir hasta tacos (¡tacos! ¿Desde cuándo yo uso esa palabra?). Total que siempre que querido hacer diálogos fuera de un fic y creo conversaciones que me dan ganas de escribir pero que no hago así que ¿por qué no? Día con calor infernal, un hambre insaciable pero la nena no aprende a cocinar y ganas de golpear gente ¡Algo de distracción niña!

Son pequeños fics paralelos que me he propuesto hacer y que ayudarán a clarificar dudas. No es Naruto, son sus actores…

* * *

_Temari ha iniciado sesión. _

**Shikamaru dice: **

Oye mujer ¿tienes idea de lo que están haciendo las lectoras con nosotros?

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿mujer?

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿mujer, estás ahí?

**Temari dice: **

Un saludo no me vendría mal ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó modales? Y usa punto y aparte, no me gusta ver varios mensajes seguidos.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Como eres resentida, yo que me quedo hasta tarde trabajando en el Domo, sabiendo que la Hokage me va a poner más trabajo, todo para usar el computador porque la señorita se niega a usar las cartas y todavía me regañas.

**Temari dice: **

Las cartas ya pasaron de moda, genio. Además agradece que tu no tienes que esconderte en tu casa, aquí estoy en área común y Kankuro viene a ver cada que le da la gana, tengo que minimizar la ventana y fingir que estoy buscando mascarillas.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Usas mascarillas? Como se complican las mujeres, basta con que se laven el rostro y ya está, pero les encanta sufrir poniéndose mil cosas.

**Temari dice: **

Estas mil cosas nos ayudan a vernos bien, suaves y jóvenes.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Yo creo que no tienen que hacerlo, tú por ejemplo te ve bien sin maquillaje pero todas ustedes son complejas y no entienden.

**Temari dice: **

Cuidado niño, si las lectoras te leen creerán que eres gay y llorarán, no les rompas su fantasia…aunque seguro que muchas pervertidas sí tienen fantasías contigo y otros chicos, la autora las tiene… ¿Acabas de decir que soy linda sin maquillaje?

**Shikamaru dice: **

La autora es una enferma mental ¿sabías que la leído páginas y páginas de Drarry?  
Yo no dije que fueras linda.

**Temari dice: **

¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que nos censuren por derechos de autor? No puedes mencionar otras series aquí.  
Sí lo hiciste.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Yo no mencioné ninguna serie sino un término no registrado de uso común por lo que no es plagio.

No lo hice.

**Temari dice: **

Yo que tú me cuidaría, a los chicos de Akantsuki no les ha ido bien, apenas mencionan otra serie y Kishimoto los despide según para evitar problemas legales pero yo creo que es envidia de que sus fans se vayan a otros sitios.  
Ok genio, ganas esta vez, pero sé que me dijiste linda.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Y tan buenos actores que son, luego tenemos que matarlos u ellos mismos renuncian. Oye ¿has visto a Itachi? Me lo topé el otro día y ni siquiera me saludó.

**Temari dice: **

Está enojado, o avergonzado, según sé su manager lo está haciendo trabajar en una serie y tiene que cortarse el cabello ¡con lo bonito que es! Yo creo que deberíamos hacer una revolución femenina para evitarlo, le escribiré a Ino, ella me ayudará seguro.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿What? Pensé que iba a trabajar en una serie de policías.

**Temari dice: **

Ese es su hermano, las lectoras están que mueren por verlo con Naruto y como Kishimoto lo niega le ofrecieron un papel de chico malo, ya sabes, para no perder la costumbre.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Pero si el chico taaaaan emo.

**Temari dice: **

Aparentemente eso les gusta, el papel de bastardo maldito con sentimientos escondidos por su mejor amigo… bueno lo último es mío, me uno a la horda de fan del SasuNaru.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Sasu-qué? Olvídalo, no quiero saber, esto está pasando a ser un slash y no me agrada.

**Temari dice: **

Yaoi, o shonen-ai, porque no hay sexo, pero el slash no va en mangas.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Como el Drarry? Tú eres la que sabe de términos raros.

**Temari dice: **

Lo necesario para no plagiar.  
Y espérame, a Gaara lo asaltaron una docenas de fans afuera de la casa y como a para las lectoras Kankuro también es violable me dejan el papel de hermana mayor responsable. Ya regreso.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¡pero me conecté para hablarte de nuestros papeles!

_Temari ha cerrado sesión._

_Temari ha iniciado sesión. _

**Temari dice: **

Ya vine, maldito Gaara, tiene más popularidad que yo.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Claro, la mayoría de las lectoras y escritoras son mujeres y los pelirrojos son codiciados.

**Temari dice: **

Otro comentario para que quieran emparejarte luego con Neji, no lo hagas ¿no ves la fama que nos están dando juntos?

**Shikamaru dice:  
**Por favor, con los de Akantsuki, Neji, Shino, Gaara y Kankuro, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba y ese rollito que dejan ver entre Naruto y Sasuke tdos sabemos que la serie está hecha para chicas.

**Temari dice: **

¿Eso lo sabes porque ya leíste fics de ese tipo?

**Shikamaru dice: **

Olvídalo, con el trabajo ni me da tiempo, además la última vez me emparejaron con Ino y no me gustó nada.

**Temari dice: **

Relájate cielo, algunas veces lo hacen para darle drama a la historia y porque no a todas les gustan los OC, o con chicos para darle un toque caliente, pero todas saben que eres mío.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Y se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme?... ¿y desde cuándo soy tuyo?

**Temari dice: **

Oficialmente-secreto, desde la imagen de Shikamaru Shippuden, la autora la tiene en su perfil porque hizo fiesta el día que eso pasó. Pero en realidad fue desde que te acompañé en el hospital mostré compasión por los sentimientos ajenos, olvidándome de mi misma y de la educación que mi tirano padre me había dado porque algo en tus ojos me había cautivado al verte llorar de preocupación por tus amigos y desde entonces sentí algo que no sabía identificar porque yo no conocía el amor y tú eras muy joven aún… o desde que ese mismo día me viste cruzar las piernas y estuve en tus sueños húmedos de juventud, el motivo depende de la categoría del fic.

**Shikamaru dice: **

…Tú disfrutas todo eso, pequeña pervertida.

**Temari dice: **

Sólo expreso la opinión de las lectoras, las escenas de sexo son muy codiciadas, pero también el romance.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Y el drama, seguro que las lectoras son de esas chicas que les encanta hacernos pasar por un infierno de sufrimiento pero con sexo fuerte y que al final acabemos juntos ¡Es que ni siquiera Kishimoto es tan sádico con las muertes como las escritoras con nuestro amor! No se me hace justo, yo quiero una historia tranquila con dos hijos y una casita de campo.

**Temari dice: **

¿Y quitarle todas esas escenas de reconciliación? Las lectoras jamás aprobarán eso… Oye genio ¿djiste "nuestro amor"?

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Y no podemos hacer nosotros nuestra historia?

**Temari dice: **

Kishimoto tiene derecho sobre nosotros así que no, y descuida que ya las fans lo están atrincherando por más escenas. En cuanto a los fics no porque como a las escritoras no se les paga su única graficación es hacer lo que quieran con nosotros, por eso a ésta en particular le encanta el drama, el sexo y el romance…. Bueno y el yaoi.

"Nuestro amor" qué cursi eres.

**Shikamaru dice: **

De eso quería hablar, esta chica nos está haciendo pasar por un caos, el otro día Hinata corrió a abrazarme totalmente llorosa porque dice que nos puso ahora divorciados y que mi personaje va a sufrir…. Me moqueó la camisa…

Menuda mujer, ¿prefieres que te diga cosas pervertidas?

**Temari dice: **

Ah sí, estoy leyendo sus historias, pero me da coraje que dejara esa donde tenemos un hijo bisexual que se toca con su mejor amigo ¡era ardiente! Pero FF no está listo para amor yaoi entre OC.  
De la del divorcio pude que Hinata se refiriera a ser padre divorciado o a tu pierna rota.

No genio, eso guárdalas para las escenas de cama en los fics ¿pero por qué eres cursi por aquí?

**Shikamaru dice: **

Gracias a Kami que Kishimoto no nos ha dado un hijo real o pensaría que eres una pervertida por eso. Lo que sea ¿cómo que mi pierna rota? ¡Has hecho spoiler!

**Temari dice: **

Las lectoras no sabían que era spoiler, pudo ser una expresión, gran genio. Ahora seguro que la escritora te la va a hacer pasar peor para sorprender a las lectoras.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Y por qué van a romperme la pierna? Si ya arruinamos la sorpresa hay que hacerlo bien.

**Temari dice: **

Realmente sólo es porque la autora cree que la has insultado mucho al llamarla pervertida, que ella ya lo sabe pero siempre tiene una vena sádica y humor negro. Ya sabes que es más de sarcasmo que de palabritas dulces, por algo ama a… bueno, no puedo decir el nombre porque la Warner Bros me demandaría pero ese chico ególatra de "cabello platinado y ojos plata como el mercurio que se funden con ese verde esmeralda como verdes campos y…." bueno, el slash no es lo mio.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Osea que sólo por decir la verdad me van a romper los huesos… que injusto.

**Temari dice: **

Oye, tenemos cinco páginas hablando y tenemos que decirnos algo lindo o las lectoras se aburrirán y abandonarán.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Para qué? Tengo la impresión de que la escritora hará varios fics de este tipo ahora que entre ha hacer sus prácticas porque el tiempo libre se le reducirá drásticamente.

**Temari dice: **

¡Dime algo dulce rápido!

**Shikamaru dice: **

Ah…. Me gustan tus ojos verdes esmeralda como verdes hierbas.

**Temari dice: **

….¿es en serio? ¡te lo acabas de copiar!

**Shikamaru dice: **

No lo hice, tú dijiste verdes campos y yo use verdes hierbas. Jaque mate.

**Temari dice: **

¡Eso lo hace peor! ¡Comparar mis bellos ojos con hierba! Y son verde aqua, no verde esmeralda…y no puedes usar expresiones de otros juegos, a las lectoras no les gustará.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¡Son verdes! ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen como diez tipos para cada color? ¡Usen los básicos y ya! De seguro eres de esa que dice que hay diferentes tipos de negro.  
¿Qué no soy muy inteligente? Sé más de un juego.

**Temari dice: **

Claro que los hay. Está el negro oscuro, el negro grizacio, el negro azulado, el negro pasión, el negro humo, el negro noche, el negro achispado… hay muchos, las escritoras escriben tus ojos con un negro profundo o negro azabache, pero a mí nunca me ha gustado esa palabra, azabache suena a platillo de bichos.

**Shikamaru dice: **

"Negro pasión" ¿sabes lo ridículo que es eso?

**Temari dice: **

No, ridículo es que la lectora tendrá que colocar esto en "humor" cuando a mí no me hace nada de gracia, quiero que le pregunten a sus amigos, verán que todos la describen como una chica incapaz de escribir humor porque el de ella es humor negro… negro azabache con bichitos.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Creí que esto iba a romance.

**Temari dice: **

Iba, hasta que te negaste a decirme cosas dulces para satisfacer a las lectoras…. Oh felicidades, ahí va otra que abandona.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Ok ok, ya, acepto la culpa ¿pero cómo quieres que lo haga sino me dejas decir spolers? No puedo hablar de fics paara no dar avances, no puedo meterme con el manga porque casi no nos han dado escenas juntos ya y todas nuestras actuaciones se basan en "miradas significativas"

**Temari dice: **

Ok, dejemos los papeles y actuaciones, hablemos de nosotros.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿De nosotros, qué hay de nosotros?

**Temari dice: **

¿Quieres que lo describa?

**Shikamaru dice: **

Temari…. NC-17

**Temari dice: **

¿Sabes cuántas lectoras ignoran el rango de edad? Basta con dar "aceptar" y los pasa, eso hasta una chica de 17 lo sabe.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Y si causamos traumas?

**Temari dice: **

¡Pues que vayan a un psicólogo! Lo que quiero es poner la cámara y verte…

**Shikamaru dice: **

¡Temari, estoy en la oficina!

**Temari dice: **

Vamos Shika, estás solo ¿no?

**Shikamaru dice: **

Hay un par de empleados todavía, no conmigo pero pueden venir.

**Temari dice: **

Anda, si ya no vamos a dar el ShikaTema como es debido al menos que las lectoras sepan que pasó algo.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¡No voy a hacer nada para esas voyeristas!

**Temari dice: **

Lo haces para mí, de hecho, ayuda pensar que me lo haces a mí (guiño*)

**Shikamaru dice: **

No ayuda pensar en que eres un pervertida.

**Temari dice: **

¿Mua? Nunca te has quejado de eso y la verdad yo seré la que inicie pero tú eres el que tiene una imaginación que… ¿quién te dijo que yo soy tan flexible?

**Shikamaru dice: **

Temari, eres flexible… yo sólo le saco provecho.

**Temari dice: **

Pervertido… La vida es de riesgos, anda.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Lo haré pero a cambio yo elijo el próximo lugar cuando nos veamos.

**Temari dice: **

No me agrada, siempre te ha matado el escritorio que le ponen a Gaara.

**Shikamaru dice: **

"La vida es de riesgos"

**Temari dice: **

Es la segunda vez que usas mis palabras, voy a preguntar si eso también se considera plagio.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Cambias el tema.

**Temari dice: **

Ok ok, trato. Voy por la cámara a mi cuarto aprovechando que ya me dejaron sola, pero date prisa que no tardan en volver.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Espera, voy a cerrar esto para borrar el historial y me conecto en dos minutos.

**Temari dice: **

Yo igual…y Shika…

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Sí?

**Temari dice: **

Te quiero.

**Shikamaru dice: **

¿Eso lo dices para que nos dejen algún review o para darle ternura a esta perversión?

**Temari dice: **

Ambas, ahora dime que también me quieres.

**Shikamaru dice: **

Temari…

**Temari dice: **

¿Sí, cariño?

**Shikamaru dice: **

Las lectoras saben que con o sin fic, dentro y fuera del manga, incluso sin dejar comentarios… yo te amo.

_Shikamaru ha cerrado sesión_.


End file.
